Storm windows are auxiliary windows that traditionally are attached over the outside of a main or prime window to provide additional insulation, resistance to storms and blowing rain, and increased sound abatement. A popular type of storm window is sometimes called the combination storm window. Combination storm windows commonly combine glass panels or glazing units and at least one insect screen. One or more of the glass panels can be raised and/or lowered or otherwise arranged to allow ventilation through the storm window and insect screen and can be closed to form a barrier or insulation against the outside environment. A combination storm window generally has a frame sized to be fitted within the frame or over the exterior trim of the prime window and this frame surrounds and supports the glass panels and insect screen of the storm window. Combination storm windows generally are attached to a prime window frame or its exterior trim using fasteners such as screws, and sealants such as silicone caulk. A typical combination storm window is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,468.
Combination storm windows are advantageous in that they are adaptable to changes in weather conditions simply by sliding their glass panels to different positions to provide ventilation or insulation as desired. The performance of traditional combination storm windows with single layer glass panes can be limited, however, particularly in situations where noise abatement is also desired. Noise abatement of a storm window can be significantly enhanced by using double glazed glass panels, which are becoming more common. However, this adds substantially to the weight of the glass panels, making them difficult to slide into different positions thus reducing the ease and convenience of the storm window. For this and other reasons, it has been found that in instances where noise abatement is a primary goal, it is useful to use one large single or double glazed glass panel sealed within a storm window frame and that covers the entire window opening. Storm windows with such panels, while effective, can be quite heavy and difficult or cumbersome to install.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for an improved method and associated apparatus for installing storm windows, and particularly heavy storm windows, over prime windows that addresses the above and other shortcomings of traditional installation techniques. It is to the provision of such a method and apparatus that the present invention is primarily directed.